


Running Away to Adventures

by Merfilly



Category: Victor Victoria (1982)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toddy, Victoria, and the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away to Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



Being a gangster's wife (or wife of a man who does business with gangsters, as Marchand said) was not all Victoria had hoped for.

The growing hostility of Europe in general had made Toddy decide a prolonged American trip was just the way to dodge the trouble brewing for his kind, and others.

How the confluence of these two facts had ended with the pair living in a small flat near to Harlem, enjoying the art and free spirits... and permissive attitude... was all Toddy's fault, or so 'Victor' maintained ever after.

Living in the end of a Renaissance was priceless for them. While tensions mounted in Europe, and in most of America, the pair had freedom to be themselves once again, and never look back.


End file.
